The Wedding
by KingBroskander
Summary: Romance blooms as one wedding brings together moments of love between certain mages. Grayza. Semi Main Miraxus. Contains other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. I should probably finish "Ice's Agony" before I start something new, but since I read chapter 334, I needed to do something a little less angsty. I might put that on hold for a while. This story is influenced by some beautiful wedding artwork for Miraxus by . It's going to have a little bit of Miraxus (obviously) but the main pairing is Grayza.**

Laxus covered his ears, hoping to block out the incessant noises that Freed was making over Evergreen's screeches. He groaned; it was a little too early to be dealing with this crap. The Lightning mage stood up and walked over to where Master was happily drinking his ale, admiring the curvaceous body of Mirajane. Laxus sat down next to him as Mira brought him a beer. She smiled at Laxus then blushed noticing his heavy gaze on her, as she turned away, humming a tune. He took a sip from his drink and sighed.

"You know, you've been moping around for a while, Laxus. Something on your mind?" Laxus looked as Makarov raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to what kind of problems he was dealing with. Laxus fingered the object in his pocket and decided to give in.

"I've been thinking…"

"Oh? That's something you don't do much of these days." Laxus glared at him before relenting.

"I've just been thinking. Maybe I should do it." Makarov coughed.

"It? What is it? What do you plan on doing," he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Marrying Mirajane." Makarov promptly coughed and began to splutter all over the countertop. He wiped his mouth and looked up at Laxus in alarm.

"When? How? Why!?" Laxus smugly placed his hands on the back of his head and leaned back into his chair, watching as the oblivious bartender laughed with Natsu and Lucy.

"Today. With a ring. And… because…I love her." His eyes softened as he watched his grandson. The way he looked at her was something indescribable. It seems he really did love Mira. But Makarov was surprised, when did this happen! And Mira of all people! He took a deep breath before nodding to himself.

"So, you have my acceptance." Laxus scoffed, but otherwise nodded. "But. I expect you to propose to her." Laxus was about to interrupt before Makarov finished, "Now."

"Now. You want me to do it now?" Makarov cackled in delight.

"This is your test! A test of courage, to see if you're really good enough for her!" And with that Makarov wobbled along, taking a seat where Mira was chatting. "As expected," he said to himself, "I have the best seat in the house."

The streets of Magnolia were busy as the two mages walked side by side. The dark haired man groaned as he massaged his shoulders. The requip mage sniffed haughtily at him.

"Did I not warn you about picking fights with those thieves? We could've been back earlier had you held your tongue and controlled your temper. You're starting to act like Natsu, I swear." Erza looked at him in disdain before pulling his hands away from his shoulders. "We'll deal with your shoulders when we get to the guild, so try not to irritate your wounds please."

Gray ignored her as he continued walking. The two mages came back from an otherwise simple mission. Returning some jewels stolen from a rich family seemed easy enough. Disguise themselves, sneak in to where the thieves were hiding, take the jewels and get out. But when the culprits decided to fondle Erza's firm bottom, well, things got out of hand and Gray decided to completely freeze everything in his path, alerting the thieves on their positions.

"I was doing you a favor Erza, not my fault those morons decided to do something like that to you," he mumbled like a child.

"My, when did you become so chivalrous?" Erza teased as Gray's cheeks reddened. The two reached the guild and opened the doors before noticing a large crowd gathering over the center of the hall. They looked at each other before walking over to the commotion. Before they reached their destination however, a loud feminine cry of "Yes," reached their ears. The crowd hollered and cheered as the two saw Natsu send small sparks over the hall. Suddenly, they saw a bundle of white and yellow hair in a tangled web of limbs, kissing each other. Erza and Gray froze as their jaws opened wide. After the heated kiss, Mira looked at Laxus, with tears in her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big dummy."

**I swear, that fanart of her's made me a happy camper. I might just make this story a priority. This was only a prologue of course, so naturally I'll fill in the details of the wedding, and put in some more Grayza and other couple moments, since this is a Grayza story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gray was pissed. Very pissed. He grunted as he struggled to put on the tie that's been eluding his grasp for the last 10 minutes. This was not something he wanted to be stuck in the bathroom for. He looped a knot onto his neck and sighed as he looked into the mirror. He cursed loudly as the tie was again, incorrectly made.

"Gray? Are you alright in there? Do you need help?" The ice mage swore as Erza's voice was heard.

"Er, yeah I'm fine!" Erza noticed the hesitation in his voice and narrowed her eyes.

"If you need help, there's nothing wrong with asking."

"I told you I'm fine," he yelled with a hint of irritation leaking in his voice. Erza took a deep breath before crashing into his bathroom. Gray looked up suddenly at the intrusion and grew furious.

"Oi, woman! What the hell is your pro..." He trailed off noticing the dress Erza was wearing. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the collar of his suit and started to fix his tie for him.

"Honestly." She smirked. "You can't even put on a tie correctly. Way to give our guild a bad reputation," she said jokingly before noticing the look Gray was giving her. "Gray?" His eyes inspected her red dress, the way he flaunted her curves, the way her hair was pinned up, the way the slit at the hem of her dress revealed a toned leg. He swallowed nervously.

"You look…really nice Erza." She stopped working on his tie and looked at him, as his face turned a lovely shade of red. He looked away in embarrassment as she started to chuckle.

"You look pretty handsome yourself, especially for someone who can't keep his clothes on for more than 5 minutes."

"I disagree, my record is 7 minutes." Gray struggled to breathe as she held a tight hold on his neck and finally released him with the corrected tie. "Thanks Erza. By the way, how'd you get in here anyways?" Erza pointed a thumb towards his window as they walked outside towards the guild reception wall. He watched as the citizens of the village openly gawked at them as they passed by.

"Geez, it's like we're some sort of freak show." Erza looped her hand through his and smiled.

"Well, it's not every day you see Fairy Tail members dress for a special occasion like this. I assume they had the same reaction when Bisca and Alzack got married as well." They walked silently as he noticed the intense gazes of the women in the town making flirtatious faces at him. He sighed as they walked into the market before asking, "Why are we here anyways?"

"I'm picking up Mira's gift of course." Gray stopped walking as his eyes widened. He cursed before running out of the market. Erza picked up her bouquet of chocolates and flowers that she ordered before noticing his disappearance, leaving a trail of aftershave and cologne. Well. Gray did smell good, she thought to herself, before leaving to find him.

Erza reminded herself to beat the hell out of Gray after the wedding, when she entered the store. He looked deep in thought when he saw her.

"Gray…of all places, you pick an adult store to buy a wedding gift?" Gray laughed.

"Oh relax; I already bought her a pretty little necklace. This is for Laxus, they do have to consummate their marriage you know." He held up a package of heat rimmed condoms as Erza turned around.

"G..Gray..don't touch it! That's highly inappropriate." He stepped around to where she was closing her eyes and smirked. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed the package close to her face.

"You're really awkward around this kind of stuff aren't you?" Erza looked at him in disdain and waited for him outside as he paid for the…sexual protective device, as she called it. He finally came out and they left the store, heading towards the guild, before noticing that the guild was overflowing with people.

"Holy shit. Looks like the other guilds heard about this," he mused as he noticed Lyon speaking with Juvia. He chuckled to himself; he was glad that he was making her happy, something he couldn't do.

"Looks like the gang is all here, huh Erza? Erza?" He noticed her stare directed towards the blue haired mage. "Ah, well, guess I'll let you guys catch up."

"Gray, where are you going?" He shrugged off her question with a wave of his hand as he playfully punched Lyon's shoulder. Erza sighed before she walked to Jellal and Meredy. Ultear was too busy speaking with Juvia, who introduced Ultear to Lyon.

"Ah Erza. How are you?" Erza looked at him skeptically before smiling.

"I didn't think you would come." Jellal chuckled lightly as he pointed at Meredy, whose eyes lit up in anticipation of the wedding.

"I told him about this, I've always kept tabs on you guys, and when I heard those two were getting hitched, I had to invite Tear and this anti-social jerk. Erza snickered at him.

"I was surprised you actually managed to come Jellal, but I'm glad you're here." Jellal looked downcast as Meredy scoffed.

"This idiot isn't even going to stay for the whole wedding."

"Meredy…"

"No. Let me finish. I understand you still want to go and fuck up some eeeviiill dark guilds, I get it, it's our job. But honestly, try to have some fun. You're with friends, ya know."

Jellal was about to speak before Gray wrapped his arm around his shoulders, giving him a devious smirk.

"I agree with pinky." Meredy growled, before he continued. "Lighten up. This is a wedding, don't screw it over with your negativity. Oh, and Erza, Mira chan wants to see you. Hell, she wants to see all the girls in the guild, so you better get to it." She nodded before rushing inside.

"See ya guys later." He gave a 2 fingered salute before following Erza inside. Meredy sighed and looked over at Jellal.

"What do you say? Just enjoy yourself for a little while before you have to leave." Jellal clenched his fists, before letting out a tired sigh.

"I shall try." Meredy nodded.

"Now, we need to fix your tie, it looks a little crooked." Jellal mentally groaned.

**Not a lot of interaction between the guild itself, but I'm going to be taking a slower pace for this one. Tell me what you guys thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

The guild was in total disarray. As Erza went with the ladies to check in on the doting bride, Gray walked over to where Laxus and the other men were slumped around in the bar. Natsu woke up from his daytime nap as Gray sat down.

"So flame breath, what's going on?" Natsu smirked and pointed at Laxus, whose hands began to twitch in anticipation.

"Looks like Laxus is a little nervous! Ha! This totally proves that I'm stronger than him!" Laxus shook his head and ignored him; he really had no time to mess around the with the fire mage.

"Oi Laxus, chill out," he turned around as Gray went around the bar and poured all the men some beer. He leaned against the counter as he smirked at Elfman, who was too busy trying to comfort him. "You're getting married; not only that, you're getting married to Mira Chan. Now, by all means everyone here thinks you're one hell of a lucky guy. Mira is probably the nicest woman you'll ever meet, so you have nothing to be nervous about. You two will be happy; you're going to have an amazing wedding. So stop moping around like Freed over here and get ready." He pointed to the green haired mage, as he began to sob all over Laxus.

"Laaaxxuusssss, I'm s…so..so HAPPY!" Laxus slammed his head into the bar and groaned. Were he and Gray the only normal ones around here? He took a look around and watched as Elfman suffocated Gajeel, telling him how "Nii Chan is a man," or how Natsu slept as Happy struggled to keep him from falling out of his chair, or how Bikslow was trying to calm Freed down. It was pandemonium…and he wouldn't have it any other way. He let out a small chuckle, before the doors of the guild opened up, letting the rest of the guests in. Gray looked on as Laxus began shaking hands with the other guild members, and smirked as he was crushed in a bear hug by Jura from Lamia Scale.

"Cana, what are you doing," Lucy asked as the card mage looked through a crack in the doorway.

"The guy's aren't doing too well. Gray's trying to cheer Laxus up, but he's just so nervous. It's hilarious!" Erza went to her and deftly pushed her away from the door.

"We have work to do, now I suggest you help me with Mira's hair." Cana pouted, before grabbing the hairbrush and went to work on the bride's hair. Mira smiled, as tears began to fall. Erza quickly stopped what she was doing and panicked.

"Mira, what's wrong? Did I hurt you? Is your hair not to your liking? Oh kami, what have I done…" Mira stopped her gently, and let out a loud wail before she wrapped her arms around Erza.

"I can't stop crying. This feels so wonderful, and…oh who am I kidding, girls I need you here," she begged as the other women uncomfortably tried to hug her.

"Err, guys?" They looked up as Lucy spoke. "The guests are all here. Oh jeez, the guild is going to be a disaster to clean up." Mira burst into tears again as she buried her face in Erza's shoulder.

"I'm so nervous," she managed to squeak out before Erza daftly pounded her on the back.

"Nonsense, you're beautiful, and Laxus will be knocked out from his ass when he sees you in your dress. We'll be here for you. Now then, go on." Mira was pushed out as the eyes of the guild switched their focus onto her. She swallowed her nervousness as Makarov appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"My child, you look radiant." Mira sniffed and wiped her tears before latching onto his hand.

"Thank you for doing this, Master." He nodded in acknowledgement as he led her towards the podium.

Stay strong Makarov, he thought to himself. You've done this before; your children are growing up, there's nothing to be sad about. He sighed to himself. This was going to be a long day for him; seeing everyone so happy together always brought a tear to his eyes. He began his trek towards the center of the guild as the eyes of everyone watched the two. The bridesmaids all stood to the left, while the men stood to the right, as finally, Mira reached her destination. Makarov kissed her hand, as he left to join the men, where Laxus was waiting. His eyes widened as she slowly walked up to him. He was completely speechless.

"I…," Mira placed a finger on his lips, as they waited for the "priest" to come in. That "priest" was actually former council member Yajima, a good friend of Makarov. Natsu and Gray groaned, they still remember the threat that he gave to them both, "_It is no longer my place to resist, but I hope you are ready to take responsibility for the consequences, yes?_"

The bride and groom weren't paying attention, as they gazed into each other's eyes. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, but Yajima would not speak fast enough. He tapped his foot in impatience, before the speaking stopped. Yajima eyed him warily before sighing.

"Do you, Laxus Dreyar, take Mirajane to be your wife? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Mira laughed softly at his abrasiveness before Yajima turned to her.

"Mirajane, will you take Laxus to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love?"

"I do." Yajima nodded before going through his notes that he wrote.

"Err; I seem to forgot what I was supposed to say next…" Makarov ran towards him and whispered the words into his ear.

"Ah yes! Then, I hereby declare you husband and wife! Hm…you may now kiss the bride!" Yajima smiled; he did an excellent job!

"Finally," Laxus muttered to himself before he faced Mira. His face turned red before he put a hand on her cheek. She nodded before their lips finally touched. And then…the guild exploded, even Pantherlily hid between Levy's dress to mute the noise the guild was making. It was loud, troublesome, and it was a lot worse than lightning.

The cheers rang throughout the hall as the couple were paraded everywhere. Loud cries of "COOL," were heard. Gray slapped himself on the head; was it necessary to invite this creep? He felt a tugging on his arm before he smelled beer on his neck.

"Hey asshole." He looked at Cana, who was already drunk, as she wobbled towards him.

"You look nice. Don't throw up too soon, you don't wanna mess up your dress now do you?" Cana flipped him off before leaning against him.

"We're taking pictures soon, so come on." She dragged him over to where the rest of the guild was standing. She pushed him between Jellal and where Erza was confidently standing with the bouquet of flowers that she managed to take from Juvia and the others who fought for it.

"Nice flowers." Erza rolled her eyes and pinched him playfully.

"What can I say; I'm much too quick for Juvia."

"Little cocky aren't you?" She shrugged as Jason arrived on the scene.

"This is so COOL! Everyone, look straight in the camera and when I count to 3, say COOL!" Natsu stood up and growled at him.

"Why the hell do we need to say something dumb like that!" He was promptly yanked down as Lucy grabbed him by his ear. Jason was still all smiles after the interruption.

"1!" Gray sighed. He hated pictures.

"2!" Erza's hand looped around his.

"3!" His eyes widened as gaped at her. She merely smiled.

"COOOL!" The photo was taken, and he knew he fucked up. His face was red with embarrassment as she unhooked her arm from his and laughed.

"Gray, you weren't even looking at the camera." He turned around before answering,

"Yeah well, you kind of distracted me, so I blame you." She gasped before throwing her hand at her chest.

"Me? Distract you? Why, I would never do that!"

"Your sarcasm is not needed nor welcomed," he grumbled as he walked off in embarrassment to where Cana was guffawing at him.

"Oh man, your face was priceless! I had to admit, Erza really knows how to make you uncomfortable!"

"Cana…" She looked at him before grabbing a glass of beer and giving it to him.

"So, when are you gonna confess?" Gray swallowed his drink and pondered on her question. Confess to Erza, huh? He looked at Erza, where she sat by Jellal, talking quietly with him. She didn't look happy, that was for sure.

"Yes Gray, when are you going to confess?" Laxus walked over to him, and smirked, giving Cana a nod.

"Damn, didn't think you'd overhear our conversation." Laxus shook his head as Mira stepped over to them and sat on his lap.

"Sorry Gray, we've known for a while. Oh, and also. Thanks for the gifts." He took out the condoms that Gray bought. "I plan on using them tonight." Mira's face flamed up as Laxus laughed.

"Well, it's your first night married together, I just thought you'd get a headstart." The lightning mage couldn't agree more. His face turned serious as he looked at him.

"You didn't answer the question." Gray sighed, and looked at Erza again. This time Jellal wasn't with her.

"Tonight?" Laxus nodded. Gray started to think about it.

"Don't be a pussy!" Cana's nails dragged along his arm. "You told Juvia how you felt, so why can't you tell Erza?"

"I told Juvia because I knew that Lyon would take better care of her than I can. If I get rejected by Erza, IF I do, I don't really have a backup girl in stock, ya know?" Mira pulled his cheek.

"Ow Mira Chan!"

"Don't talk about women like that Gray, we're not items that you can buy."

"That's not what I meant! I mean, Erza is pretty much the only one I fell in love with. I'm pretty much out of the romance game if I fuck it up with her." Mira released her hold on his cheek and patted him softly.

"Well then, don't fuck it up," she said simply. Laxus nodded before getting up and leaving the two mages.

Gray sighed as he saw people begin to dance. Cana grinned, an idea popping into her head.

"Why don't you ask Erza to dance?" The red haired woman was enthralled as the hall was packed with dancers. Her eyes lit up in delight as she saw couples spin their partners; it was all just wonderful.

"Yeah…I think I will." Gray shoved past the crowd before getting a tap on his shoulders. Ultear and Meredy gave him a thumbs up before heading outside. It looks like everyone managed to find out about his problem.

Erza smiled gently as she saw the guild hall become liven with song and dance. Her view was obstructed when a well-built chest came into view.

"Gray, your clothes." He ignored her before offering his hand.

"Do you want to dance Erza?" Erza looked at him before shyly looking away. She shook her head.

"I can't. I never learned how." He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor.

"Well, now you'll learn." He put his hands around her waist.

"Just be calm. Wrap your arms around my neck, and just sway. It's a slow song, so it's simple." He guided her body as she began to mimic his movements. Her foot gave way and she almost fell before he managed to recover. He whispered for her to be careful, making her breath hitch. When and how did Gray manage to act so seductive like this?

"Just move nice and easy," he murmured. She nodded as she followed suit. Her eyes lit up and her mouth widened into a joyous smile. It's been so long since she's had this much fun. She honestly didn't care if she was screwing up. The song soon ended as Gray relinquished his hold on Erza's waist.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Erza said nothing, but wrapped her arms around him. Gray froze (no pun intended), unsure if he should hug back, but when she placed her hands on his, he decided to follow through with his wishes.

"Thank you so much Gray," she said in a soft tone. She looked up at him and gave him a smile that melted his heart before retreating outside.

"Well done Cassanova." Gajeel grinned at him as Natsu began to whistle.

"Yeah ice boxers, didn't think you had a romantic bone in your body!" The iron dragon slayer raised an eyebrow before frowning.

"You're an idiot Salamander, you shouldn't be talking." Natsu growled before grabbing his collar.

"Bastard, the hell's that supposed to mean? I'm way more romantic than you'll ever be!" And so the fight began, and for the first time, Gray decided not to be a part of it. His arm tingled where Erza touched him, and he fought the grin that threatened to spill over. Laxus and Cana were right, he needed to tell her. He was so hopelessly in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

After the wedding ceremony and party, the guild was back to its normal speed. Many of the other guilds had already left, leaving behind a mess of epic proportions in the guild hall. Gray groaned as he surveyed the trash that littered the floor; this was going to be a bitch to clean up. He looked at the clock and sighed. 5 minutes until midnight, perfect.

"Alright guys, I guess we should get started. Since Mira chan isn't here, let's do her a favor and clean this crap up since she always has to deal with this mess after we trash it." He looked around as a cloud of dust swept through. "You've got to be kidding me…" The guild was empty as Natsu and the others ran out, abandoning what was supposed to be a group effort.

"See ya Ice Boxers!" He growled at the retreating fire mage's back. He'd kick his ass later; he might as well get this over with. He went into the attic and brought out large trash bags, as he began to pick up the large pieces of garbage that was littered everywhere. "Seriously," he mumbled to himself as he picked up a pair of speedos that were most likely worn by Ichiya of Blue Pegasus.

An hour passed by as he brought out the broom and began to sweep around the hall. In all honesty, he usually wouldn't care if he had to do this, but it would've been nice if he had some company. Those assholes just HAD to ditch him. Now he just felt bad that Mira had to continually do this every night. About twenty minutes into sweeping, the guild doors opened as the scarlet haired mage stepped in.

"Gray? Why are you still here?" He swept his hands in a grand gesture as he pointed towards the hall.

"Someone has to clean this up, don't they?" Erza sighed as she grabbed the broom from him and began to sweep. He shook his head and began to clean the dishes as he asked her, "So, what were you doing outside the whole night? I assume Jellal was with you as well?" She nodded before he continued, "What were you guys talking about?" He grabbed the sponge and began to scrub.

"That's none of your business." His hold on the sponge lessened at the harsh tone of her voice.

"You're right. Sorry. Maybe I should stop worrying about you all the time." He sighed before he continued in a softer tone. "It hurts me more than it hurts you…" Erza abruptly turned around and dropped the broom as she headed towards him.

"And just what do you mean by that," she asked angrily. She was honestly fed up with his cryptic words. Gray looked at her as he put the clean dishes back.

"What? You didn't hear what I said?" Erza grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the counter, where he chuckled. "Someone's a little upset. Something happened with Jellal?"

"You know nothing." Gray stopped laughing as his eyes narrowed.

"I know nothing? Me?" He pushed her hands away and grabbed her shoulders. "You never tell me anything! That's why I know nothing! You keep all of this shit to yourself, you shoulder all the fucking burdens, and it pisses me off because I hate seeing you like this!" He ran his hand through his hair as he looked at her. She was shocked at this outburst. "Anytime I ask you what's wrong, you ignore me. Anytime I want to help you, you push me away. It doesn't make sense Erza!" The woman placed her head against the wall as she closed her eyes.

"Gray…"

"Let me finish." She nodded before he placed his hand on her cheek. He gave her a small smile before speaking.

"I know what Jellal means to you, honestly, I do. But you can't continue to let him bring you down. Even today, in what was supposed to be a happy occasion, you sat by yourself because of whatever he did or said, looking depressed as hell. I can't bear to see you like that Erza. I'm not trying to get in your business; I'm just trying to lessen the burdens you hold. If you don't want to tell me anything, that's fine, but I'm here for you. You know that, right?" He raised her chin up. "Right?" Her shoulder began to shake as her eyes became watery.

"Oh fuck. Erza, I didn't mean anything like that. I was just trying to help." She wiped her tears away and laughed.

"I know Gray." She gave him a quick hug, making him blush, before she smiled. "Thank you." He smirked.

"Anytime Erza." He went back to cleaning up before he asked, "So, you still wanna tell me what's going on with you and Jellal?" Erza stood next to him after sweeping and began to help clean the dishes.

"He's leaving." She leaned her head against him. "Again."

"I'm guessing he's doing this because he feels this is some sort of atonement, right?" She nodded.

"He wants to continue with Crime Sorciere, but without the other two." Gray scoffed. What a complete and utter idiot Jellal was. He has the perfect woman and he's going to throw her to the side because of this "redemption" shit.

"Ah. Now I see." She sighed.

"I don't know what to do Gray." This was such an annoying habit. These two keep treading away from each other, and frankly it pissed him off, regardless of his feelings for Erza. If getting her tofether with Jellal would make her happy, then so be it.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel?" Erza's widened in complete shock.

"Gray. How did you know I told him?" Well, now this was in interesting tidbit of info.

"You told him? And he's still going to leave?" She nodded sadly.

"Well, then, that makes things easier for you then."

"What do you mean?" Gray just smiled as he finished the last of the plates.

"What I mean is that now you can give your time and attention to a man who will actually stay by your side." And with that, Gray began to walk out of the guild. "You coming Erza, or are you gonna spend the night here?" Erza followed skeptically as they walked into the Magnolia night.

"What did you mean by that Gray?" He shrugged.

"Good night Erza." He turned towards his house leaving an utterly confused and bewildered Erza alone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi. Natsu." The pink haired mage groaned as he looked at the two interrupting his post hangover sleep. He rubbed the restlessness out of his eyes as he looked at his surroundings.

"Wa….I thought I was at home."

"You were. I carried you to the guild." Laxus grabbed a chair for Mira and himself as he sat down, surrounded by the others. "So, how'd it go?" Mira smiled as she leaned in.

"Did he confess?" Natsu looked at everyone sheepishly.

"Heh, well I kind ran off and let him clean the hall by himself." Laxus cursed silently as everyone facepalmed. Natsu raised his hands in the hair. "Hey! Gajeel left with me!" The iron dragon slayer was promptly hit on the arm by Levi.

"Ow, damn it shrimp, that was fucking unfair." Levi puffed her cheeks at him, making him turn away in embarrassment. Cana screeched at the two of them.

"You idiots! You two were supposed to stay there and watch him! Erza was outside, she would've gone in and would have seen Gray, then he would've proclaimed his love for her, then they would've fucked each ot…" She trailed off noticing the strange looks she was receiving. She coughed. "Ahem, yeah. I have this wild fantasy where the two of them get together and-"

"We know Cana," Mira said patting her on the hand. Laxus leaned his head against his wifes shoulders and looked at everyone. "So, what are we going to do?" Gajeel scoffed.

"Nothing right now." He pointed to Gray as he walked in and sat down with them.

"Good morning," he asked skeptically as their eyes narrowed at him. "What? What did I do?" No one answered as they continued to stare. He chuckled nervously as he asked Laxus, "So. How was last night? Did you use my gift wisely?"

"Of course," he said smugly as Mira blushed. "It was a spectacular night, eh Mira?"

"Yes. It was romantic," she sighed happily, as Natsu began to make choking sounds. The clamor in the group grew louder as they began to laugh and yell. What? Just because they had a party last night doesn't mean they'll stop partying anyways!

An hour later, Gray decided to find a mission. He got up from his seat and walked to the request board before a finger began tapping his back. He twisted around and saw the scarlet mage. "Erza. You…" he stopped as he noticed tears in her eyes. "Come on, let's go outside." The two passed by Natsu and the others as they watched in silence.

"What happened to Erza?" Natsu girt his teeth as he stood up. "No matter, I'll go see what's wrong." He was promptly slammed back on the table by Makarov.

"Enough brat, let Gray handle this." Natsu opened his mouth, and then closed it when he noticed Lucy shaking her head at him.

"I'm guessing Jellal left then?" Makarov nodded at Laxus as Natsu exploded with anger.

"HE LEFT!? That bastard…he didn't even say goodbye to anyone. Tch. Asshole."

"It's his choice Natsu, let the boy go. He feels that this his chance for redemption, and besides, he's doing many guilds a favor by going against the dark guilds." Natsu sighed. Master had a point.

"Ah, so that's why Erza's upset. Hm…this is good." Everyone looked at Mira, who merely gave an adorable smile. "This could be the perfect opportunity for Gray." Laxus ruffled the barmaids hair and said proudly, "That's how it's done; you guys should learn from this woman."

Gray guided Erza outside as he sat her down near a maple tree. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"Jellal left, right?" She nodded, while he shook his head. "This is exactly what I was talking about last night Erza. You're better than this; this shouldn't put you down so much." The red haired mage's mouth tilted upwards.

"You're right Gray, but it hurts so much. Having him leave me like that again," she took a breath before she continued "I just don't want to keep going through this pain." Gray brushed strands of hair away from her face.

"Cheer up Titania, you got a guild filled to the brim with people who love and respect you." She looked at him softly.

"Including you, right?" Erza looked at him in a teasing manner. Gray froze. Damn…she was onto him.

"O-of course, why would you think I wouldn't?"

"You're blushing." He scoffed and turned around.

"Yeah, so what if I am?" Erza stood up and put her hands on her hips as she stared at him.

"I want you to tell me." Gray sat down with a dumbfounded look on his face. "You don't think I'm stupid, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" She grabbed him by the arms and dragged him forward as their foreheads touched.

"Tell me," she said in a whisper. "Tell me how you really feel about me." He hesitated as he backed away.

"Erza, what are you saying?" She growled, "Do not play me for some fool. I know you Gray. You cannot hide these things from me." Gray fisted his hand before a drunken feminine voice yelled "TELL HER YOU PUSSY!"

"Cana you idiot!" She was pulled away as the two mages looked on in surprise. Gray could only shake his head in amusement before turning towards Erza.

"Erza, I've..always,"

"Always what Gray?" He took a deep breath before he tilted her head and gently pressed his lips against hers.

"…" The shocked faces of everyone was apparent as they stared at the scene before.

"Finally." Cana smiled. "You owe me some cash Wakaba."

"Meh, I didn't think he would be able to do it." The old man sighed as he brought her money. Natsu was gripping Gajeel's shoulder as his jaw dropped.

"Wha….wha…wha…"

"Oi Salamander, piss off, my shoulders are killin me." The iron covered man looked over as Levi began to blush profusely at the scene of the two mages kissing, before he rolled his eyes and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"There ya go shrimp, happy now?" She said nothing as hearts came out of her head and she buried her face in his chest squealing.

After the kiss, Erza said nothing. Her hair covered her face as Gray's hold on her loosened. He looked as her body began to tremble.

"Erza, I...fuck..I'm sorry." She looked up at him; her face with the teeniest of blushes as she laughed softly.

"Why are you apologizing?" Silence permeated throughout the area before he managed to stutter "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's just, it's been so long since someone kissed me. I'm glad it was you." She began to play with his hair and laughed, "You need a haircut." He grumbled.

"Well, I was going to get one, but certain problems arose..." She placed a finger on his mouth silencing him.

"Then we will go together. Come," she said grabbing his arm as he dutifully followed her, a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey, Erza." She turned around, looking at him curiously.

"You don't mind if I kiss you again, right?" Erza looked at him before rolling her eyes. She grabbed his necklace as she kissed him aggressively; her eyes coming to a close, before reluctantly pulling back.

"Come Gray. We have things to do."

"Yes Ma'am."


	6. Chapter 6

"Ow! Damn it woman!" Gray's groans of pain echoed throughout his house as Erza yanked on his hair.

"Relax Gray. I said you needed a haircut, and so here we are."

"I thought you were going to come with me to get one, I didn't expect you to give me one. Ow, fuck!" The buzzer jammed through Gray's hair as the red haired mage struggled to remove it. "Damn," she whispered to herself.

"It's stuck isn't?" He sighed when he realized she was completely ignoring him. "Erza, you need to just…SHIT!" She managed to rip the buzzers off from Gray's scalp, taking chunks of his hair out.

"I…I can fix this Gray," she said in a frightened tone. She was so stupid to think she was able to do something like this for him. He put his hand over his hair to assess the damage and frowned. It wasn't that bad of a cut.

"Just finish it Erza."

"But Gray,"

"It's all good." He gave her a reassuring smile. "You can fix this. Besides, I'm sexy as hell; I'd look good in any hairstyle." Erza scoffed, but smiled at him. She couldn't deny that.

Soon enough, Erza was finished. She stood back and admired her work. Perfect, as expected of herself, she thought to herself confidently. "Well," she asked. "How is it?"

Gray laughed softly before he looked in the mirror. It looked fine; shorter, but fine. "You think I should spike it Erza?" She shrugged before handing him some gel.

"Better?" Her face turned beet red before she turned away.

"It…looks nice Gray." Nice? She thought to herself, it looks too good. What has she done?! She created a monster! A half-naked, sexy, black haired, buff, monster… Erza slapped her head in exasperation. Where were these thoughts coming from? From the kiss? She was so new to these emotions. A hand was waving in front of her face.

"Oi. You alright?" Erza smacked him on the head in surprise.

"Gray, do not startle me like that." A groan was his answer as she began to clean up the mess from his hair.

"Go and take a shower, I'll be waiting for you. Now hurry up." Gray struggled to get up as he pressed his head against the wall.

"Fuck Erza, was that necessary? My head is killing me."

"Honestly…" She grabbed his hand and led him towards the shower, where she stripped him off his pants and boxers.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Erza began to unbutton her blouse and stripped off her clothes, leaving her completely naked as she stepped into the shower.

"Well?" He stood frozen at the spot, thinking of a clever excuse to avoid this situation.

"Um…oh man! I already used hair gel, and I don't…want to…yeah…" He trailed off noticing her intense gaze.

"We've done this plenty of times Gray, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now, come." Gray prayed to whatever was up in the sky as he took a step towards his doom.

* * *

The guild was at its normal mood, as "Team Get Erza and Gray Together," sat down at their usual table discussing their plans. The newlyweds sat at the front, as this was all Mira's idea.

"So," Cana said, slightly slurring after her drink. "They're, like, together, right? Guys? Anyone?" Mira merely patted her on the back and smiled.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." She raised a finger to her lips and pouted. "They kissed, but I don't really think they're together." Natsu slammed his fist on the table.

"That's bullshit! Kissing means you love each other, right?" Natsu looked to Lucy, who buried her face in her book. "What'd I say?" Everyone grumbled at how clueless the pink haired dragon slayer could be.

"Salamander, you need to stop being so dense, gihihihi." Gajeel smirked while resting his arm on Levi's head, much to her contained delight.

"What was that, you bastard?" Before a fight broke out between the two dragon slayers, Erza and Gray walked in; Erza with a smug expression on her face, while Gray's face was STILL red.

"Hubba Hubba, Gray, nice haircut!" Cana cackled with glee. "Nice job Erza, he looks good," before winking at the two mages. Juvia promptly fainted after noticing Gray.

"Don't let Lyon see you," he said snickering. They sat down before noticing the stares that they were given. Erza raised an eyebrow at the group before asking, "Is there something you need?" The others looked away guiltily.

**Such a small chapter, I'm sorry. Just trying to figure out how to end this XD**


End file.
